


Wirklichkeit

by Liana102



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana102/pseuds/Liana102
Summary: Trennung





	Wirklichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Rechtschreibung ist bei mir schrecklich. Nur als Vorwarnung.

Wirklichkeit

Sanft berühren seine Lippen die Ihren.  
Sie zittern.  
Es ist kaum spürbar,  
aber dennoch ist es vorhanden.

Sie hält ihr Augen krampfhaft geschlossen.  
Möchte sie nicht einen Millimeter öffnen.  
Versucht die Welt außerhalb auszusperren.  
Es soll nur endlich alles vorbei sein.

Sie wünscht sich nur an einen anderen Ort.  
Vergebens.  
Hoffnungslos.  
Es bleibt die Wirklichkeit.

Er hat keine Chance.  
Wird sie niemals wieder erreichen.  
Ihr Herz kann er nicht mehr berühren oder erweichen.  
Egal wie sehr er es versucht.

Langsam entfernt er sich von ihr.  
Sieht sie bittend, nein bettelnd ein letztes mal an.  
Doch ihr zittern vergeht nicht.  
Die Augen bleiben weiterhin geschlossen.

Schmerz breitet sich in seinem Körper aus.  
Lähmt ihn nur seine Augen kann er schließen.  
Nicht um sich vor der Welt zu verstecken,  
sondern sich der Wirklichkeit endlich zu stellen.

Egal wie grausam sie erscheinen mag.  
Was bleibt einem anderes übrig als diese zu akzeptieren.  
Einen aussichtslosen Kampf zu kämpfen wäre sinnlos.  
Sobald sich seine Augen wieder öffnen, würde er die Wirklichkeit akzeptieren.

Minuten bleibt er so stehen.  
Keine einzige unnötige Bewegung macht sein Körper.  
Die Augen fest geschlossen.  
Hoffend das sie etwas unternahm.

Doch nichts geschah.  
Sie rührte sich nicht.  
Ihr Herz blieb unberührt und kalt.  
Er wollte weinen, schreien doch stattdessen blieb er stumm.

Musste akzeptieren, dass seine Gefühle unerwidert blieben.  
Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen.  
Sah seine Liebste ein letztes mal an.  
Sie war so schön und doch so unerreichbar für ihn.

Er drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon.  
Würde nie wieder zurück blicken.  
In dieser Wirklichkeit gab es keine Zukunft für sie.  
Manchmal reicht die Liebe eben einfach nicht aus.


End file.
